Tongueo and Penny's Wedding
(Labor Day, NYC) (at New York City in the USA) (Every animal is entering Central Park) (and arriving on time) Russell: I didn't know that Central Park is getting crowded. Vinnie: Neither did I. Russell: Wonder why? Vinnie: There seems to be a wedding. Vinnie: But of who? Alex: Penny Ling's. Of course. Russell: Oh wonderful. Who's the choosen panda? Marty: The one in Littlest Pet Shop. Who has a crush for Russell as well. Russell: Originally did. Alex: It's not really a panda. It's a no good mongoose. Melman: No way! Try it fantastically! It's Tongueo. Why, some of you should believe this. (BOOM!) Gloria: Just like this title. (Song begins) Alex: There's a party here in Central Park, there's excitement in the air. People pouring in from near and far All: Why? Melman: 'Cause Penny Ling and Tongueo are gonna have a weddin'. Gloria: There's a party here in Central Park, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Melman: You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty A turban that's unraveling just won't do As earrings on a woman's ear No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Ed: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through. Edd: There's a party here in New York City, so I'm goin' to paint the town Eddy: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! PPGs: Tongueo's gettin' married and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Rompo: My brother's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Johnny Bravo: You've heard of your safari bar mitzvahs Tigger: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Rabbit: But none of them compare to what this Courage: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Piglet: There's a party here in New York City and it's got us all aglow Stephen Squirrelsky: If a hero could've come so far, Maybe I could do it Pooh: Sure, there's nothing to it! Buttercup: There's a party here in Agrabah, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Bubbles: And now we take you down to the palace, where everyone has celebrated all night long Blossom: Without Mojo and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! Dexter: What could possibly go wrong? Pirates: There's a party here in NYC And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Meatwad: There's a party here in Central Park And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Little Dog: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Buster Moon: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Big Dog: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours Zoe: Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too. Wubbzy: There's a party in New York City, yes a filling of the room Daizy: But there's something missing, yes, ahah! Stephen Squirrelsky: Where is the groom? (with Tongueo) (Who was in his house) Rompo: Hello? Somebody's going to be late for his own wedding! Russell: Gees. Vinnie: What's with you? Tongueo: Hold on, guys. There's something I've got. Rompo: I got you. It's a big party in Central Park! Tongueo: No, this is for the wedding. Sunil: What is it? (Tongueo opens the box and reveals something) Rompo: Well, That's one old tuxedo. Blue velvet looking too. Tongueo: It's one of them that has been found. Rompo: Don't get it. Tongueo: Since someone had left it for us. Russell: Part of the family? Tongueo: If I can remember correctly. (He sighs happily) Rompo: Yep. (Song continues) Tongueo: There's a party here in New York City, and the party's all for me. Rompo: Yeah. Tongueo: Just look you guys at where we are, and how are dreams have come to be. Penny: There's a party here in Agrabah And I can't believe it's true After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say, "I do!". Tongueo: I never ever had a real family Penny: I never ever had a real true friend. Both: Someone who could just understand me... Dexter: Hey, Come on, Tongueo! This is your big day! Handy: There's a party here in New York City Rompo: And it's starting right away. Lumpy: Let's get you dressed 'cause you're the star Tongueo: There. Aku Aku: Hey, come on, it's your wedding day! All: Tongueo's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Tongueo could've come so far... Mario: They're finally gettin' married! Russell: They're finally gettin' married! Gangreen Gang: They're finally getting married! Eddy: Look at all these presents! Penny: We're finally getting married! Skippy: They're finally getting married! Tongueo: I'm finally gettin' married! Eds: They're finally gettin' married At the party in Central Park! PPGs: They're getting married and it's gonna be such a sight to see. Come on, go with me All: To the party in NYC! Johnny Bravo: A party goin' on now, gotta party, gotta party. Help me! Can't stop myself! Dexter: Johnny. Johnny Bravo: Oh, sorry. Fierre: What did I miss? Courage: The party of the wedding. Mr Bug goes to townMr Bug goes to town (Meanwhile) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_cbX17vZs0 37:05 Springbaky: Now we can be day and fancy free. Chimpy: Come around, Come around, Keep those guys around. Manfred: We will be as happy as can be. Chimpy: During this, we'll do as we please. Manfred: With the vontage one and a pot of change. All: Heroes like to spoof travel and defeat us all like you and me. Lionel: Hello bullies. Manfred: Oh gosh! It's our boss. Springbaky: Hey, Master Diamond. Chimpy: We're so glad you're here. Manfred: It's the wedding day. Springbaky: Here comes the bride. Manfred: Look. I'm a bride. I'm a bride. Chimpy: And the groom as well. (Lionel growls) (and punishes his minions) (PUNCH!, KICK!, BAM!, BOP!, WHACK!, WALLOP!, POW!) Springbaky: You wouldn't hit a guy with some glasses, right? (BASH!) Springbaky: ow. (Broadcast was on) Serena: Breaking news. Hi. I'm Serena Magical. Welcome to the Newscast. Today we'll bring you to the marriage of a mongoose and a panda. You know what's happening, don't you? That's right. Crowd: Yeah. Serena: Bravo. And you know why we'll be doing Dalmatian Tunes' other spoofs, plus John Clancy, ThomasFan360, MichaelSar12isBack, TheLastDisneyToon, Toonmbia, Eli Wages, Fox Prince, and Julian Bernardino's spoofs. Because those users need more subscribers. Vinnie: If. Serena: Yeah. Because we'd be ask more users to subscribe to those channels. Announcer: This broadcast had brought you by One World Trade Center. Serena: Congratulations. More spoof traveling. Here we come. Weasel: Hey, Come on. Come on. Baboon: I can see fine from back here. Weasel: No, You're not. Baboon: What do you mean? Weasel: What are you sitting on? Baboon: Oh, on what? (He looks under him, Baboon growls) Baboon: Hey! Weasel: What? Baboon: The loot, Weasel. The loot. Weasel: Oh. Tongueo: What time is it? Rompo: It's time! Stephen Squirrelsky: Can't she be here? Sandy: She'll be here as soon as possible. (Ed blows the trumpet) Edd: Oh look. Someone's coming. (Royal Waterson kids came in) Ed: Here come the Waterson kids. Anais: Well, Tongueo. I never been so happy. This is a special day. Darwin: We're so proud of you. Rompo: Oh look. It's a perfect love moment. Gumball: Exactly. (Bear roars, Rompo pushes it away)) Rompo: Whoa. Giant bear that was. Keep away. (Fierre chuckles) Fierre: That was the most funniest thing I saw. Stephen Squirrelsky: Fierre. Sandy: Think that was so funny? Well, good. (We looked back) (to see what was coming) Little Dog: I think that's her. Big Dog: It's Penny Ling. (Penny Ling arrives) Tongueo: Wow. Penny Ling: I look pretty. (She walks forward) (toward Tongueo) (The Meanies 80's watches this on TV) Franklin: Mmm... Impressive. And most impressive. This ought to be amusing. Elmer: Oh no. Not another one. Lloyd: And very interesting too. Jose: A mongoose and a panda do not mix. Ronald: We know that. But we've got to see if it goes well. Zayne: Who cares anyway? Lloyd: I do. Jose (Squidward's voice): Well, I don't. Ronald: This should be entertaining. (Back with us) (however) Tigger (Genie's line): It's all so magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not. Courage: Neither am I. Tongueo: Shall we? Penny Ling: Yeah. (Fierre clears throat) Fierre: Okay. So we are gathered for two love ones. Tongueo Money and Penny Ling. Eds: Yeah. We know. Fierre: Anyway, Tongueo, you'll have this panda become your most lovable wife, right? Tongueo: (to himself) Okay. This is what you wanted when you propose to her. Just nervous. That's all. (back to Fierre) Yes. I do. Fierre: That's better. And Penny, you'll have this mongoose become your most handsome husband, yes? Penny: Yes. Fierre: Very good. I pronounce you... Panda wife and mongoose husband. Stephen Squirrelsky: That's what I want to hear. Fierre: You may kiss each other. (They kissed) (each other) (We cheered and clapped) (wedding rings are placed on Tongueo and Penny's fingers) (SNAPSHOT!) (their photo is taken) (Mandark watched this on TV) Mandark: What?! A mongoose and panda married? How can this be? No wonder animals can't mix sometimes! Robot: Who cares? Mandark: And what else matters? (Bells ring) (together) (Song begins) Melody: Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on Barbra: Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on Sasha: Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on Tawnie: Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go till we're gone Emerald: Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on Melody: Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on Fantasy Girls of USA: You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on. (song ends) Andrina: How romantic. Rocky: Lovely too. (Later, When it ended, Headlines were made) (everywhere) (The Rowdyruff Boys read the headlines) Brick: I don't believe it. Penny and Tongueo are married. Butch: Kinda lovely. Boomer: Exactly what is agreed. (WHACK!) Boomer: Ouch! Butch (Simba's voice): Ow! Gees! What was that for? Brick: You may think it's lovely, but we've still got to get those heroes in other spoofs. (Sylvester read the headline) Sylvester: Impressive work, guys. You did good. (The Feisty Badger read the headline) Feisty Badger: I don't believe it. Tongueo Money and Penny Ling are married. Just as I thought. (Claws it) Feisty Badger: We still must catch those heroes and make them slaves. Poisonous: Or killed. Boar: Or arrested. (Cale reads it and crumbles it up) Cale: This cannot be! I can't believe there are more heroes joining the others for spoof traveling! Quints: Weddings again? Tim: Exactly. Bullseye: Not again. Kentucky: We still need more baddies from other shows to help out. (Isabella reads it) Isabella: Well done, guys. You did fine. (Later, Tongueo carried Penny to their married house) (and went inside) Tongueo: This was a lovely photo. Penny: And I'm still looking forward to more spoof traveling. (They giggled) (and nodded) (Scene end) (and stop) (Tongueo and Romeo Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Weddings